Orange Crush
by KitsuneFun
Summary: In a high school full of students with superpowers Sasuke is powerless and hated by not only the students, but his own family… that will all change however when he meets, Naruto, the most popular boy in school. NaruSasu Yaoi
1. Orange Crush

Welcome everyone reading this to my new story called 'Orange Crush' this is the first strictly SasuNaru story I have done other than 'The Trouble With Popsicles' and I am very proud with how this turned out. This story does depict a seemingly straight Naruto at first, but that will gradually change as the story progresses. I personally had this idea in mind before their was the series 'Heroes' and before they showed 'Sky High' I just never got around to writing it since I had other projects I was working on at the time, but I felt its better late than never to have this posted. A lot of this story was based on my love of American comics before I became interested in Manga, this story is based on an idea I had where the leader of a Super Hero group in the same league as the 'Justice League' marries for appearances only, when he is in fact in love with someone he can't be with. I would love tell you more, but I don't want to ruin the story. If you would like me to continue the story please review.

Synopsis: In a high school full of students with superpowers Sasuke is powerless and hated by not only the students, but his own family… that will all change however when he meets, Naruto, the most popular boy in school. SasuNaru Yaoi

Warning Sasuke will be slightly ooc in this… imagine that this is the Sasuke before his family was killed and Itachi was still in his life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard)

'Orange Crush' by KitsuneFun

A loud ringing permeated the air.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to glare at the offensive machine called a cell phone, he snuggled his head deeper into the soft pillow beneath him and let out an incoherent whine, he was hoping the idiot who called him had given up, but the ringing continued.

Frustrated, Sasuke let out a random curse and threw off his blue coverlet from his bed to the floor in his haste to answer the phone. Sitting up he managed to grab the odious object before it could ring again, "What do you want," me managed to mumble out, despite his sleep deprived mind, to the other person.

Their was an evil laugh, that could only belong to one person, "Really Otouto is that any way to speak to your eldest brother when he is being nice enough to call you and make sure you make it to school on time."

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes that had slightly crusted over making it hard to for him to see, everything still seemed like a blur in his dark room, "What the hell are you talking about Itachi," he fairly growled in annoyance into the phone.

Another laugh, it was starting to piss Sasuke off, "It's 8:15 am Otouto… time for school."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, "That can't be… my alarm didn't go off…" he paused to slowly turn his head to look at the alarm clock, he heard another laugh and cursed as he slowly read the time, sure enough it read 8:15 am… now 8:16 am as Sasuke watched it.

"You really should learn to wake up on time Otouto," Sasuke turned to eye the phone in disbelief, his brother had did it to him again; Itachi'd turned off the alarm.

"You bastard how could you…" Sasuke started to yell, but was quickly cut off by his older brother who did a slight tisking sound with his lips.

"Really you should know by now why I did it little brother… your pathetic and powerless… your useless to the family other than as a hostage to our enemies," Sasuke ducked his head at the words, he knew it was true what Itachi was saying since his whole family had some sort of incredible super power and a few were even on the Asian Freedom Force, unlike Sasuke who put everyone in jeopardy because he had no powers.

"Pathetic and worthless… it's a wonder that you still exist little brother," Itachi continued to say on the other line, knowing how much it hurt his little brother to hear the words, Itachi continued, "I hope you realize that no one will love someone as hopeless as you," the last word caused a lone tear to slide silently down Sasuke's face as he closed his eyes and absorbed the harsh words, "Have a nice day at school Otouto," and with that last mocking phrase, Itachi closed the phone connection with a click.

Sasuke opened dark brown eyes to stare slowly up at the brand new uniform that hung on the closet door, The uniform was still in its plastic bag, the colors of the jacket and pants were a dark green that was almost black in color, and around the collar of the white shirt hung a green and orange striped tie that matched the emblem on the jacket's chest pocket. The emblem itself showed an intricate sewed golden leaf that swirled in the center, it was a symbol that stood for 'Konoha High School' a place made especially for both specials and the special's children without powers to attend.

However, in Sasuke's mind, it symbolized a new year and a new school where he would be taunted and harassed for his lack of powers as well as for his looks that more than one student had commented on before being like, "Death walking," because of his otherworldly pale skin and almost emaciated form.

Sasuke gave a long drawn out sigh as he moved his stiff legs out from under the warm blanket that still remained on the bed and down towards the cold floor, he hissed slightly at the sharp pain that hit his consciousness as a painful throbbing traveled up from his bruised shin.

Just yesterday a kid had purposely ran into Sasuke causing him to fall towards the ground where he ended up cutting his shin deeply on a lone piece of sharp glass left over from the street sweeper that had come earlier that day to clean up the debris from the day before.

Thankfully Sasuke was able to have it bandaged up, but it still left an ugly yellowish-green bruise that covered the surrounding flesh of the area. Gingerly he walked over towards the closet, trying not to aggravate the still sore wound further and pulled the uniform down from where it hung up high on his closet door.

Eyeing the offensive garment, Sasuke wondered briefly if it might not be better to just call in sick, but though his parents didn't care if he went or not to the school, he knew they would still complain about it later to Sasuke for not attending when the school bothered to call them about his absence.

With this thought in mind, Sasuke quickly removed his dark blue t-shirt and black pajama bottoms that he had worn for bed and quickly put on the uniform before it got any later. After quickly brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant, he pushed his fingers roughly through his fine sable-black hair to get the tangles out since his brother had conveniently misplaced his only brush in the bathroom, so Sasuke was left with having his long black bangs hanging messily in front of his face and his hair standing strait up in the back resembling something close to a chicken's butt in appearance.

Sasuke knew by viewing his reflection in the mirror that he would get more name calling than usual this year do to the unkempt and odd looking do, 'Thanks a lot Itachi,' Sasuke grumbled in frustration as he quickly grabbed his black backpack from off his desk and raced out the front door of his family's house, forgetting breakfast in favor of somehow making it in time to hear the end of the beginning days orientation at school.

However his luck for the rest of the day seemed to be going down the toilet, for waiting outside was none other than one of his brother's gang, Deidara, he stood standing in front of his black Lexus with his arms crossed at the base of the steps to Sasuke's house.

A shorter boy stood next to him wearing a strange orange Halloween mask with a giant black spiral painted in the front under a head of extremely short and spiky black hair. The boy lifted a hand to wave in Sasuke's direction only to have it immediately smacked down by Deidara, who glared at him for the friendly move.

Having finally noticed his presence due to the actions of his companion, Deidara slowly looked up at Sasuke and gave a bone-chilling smile, "It took you long enough hun… I thought for sure that Itachi would have gotten you out of the house sooner."

It was no secret to the whole of the entire school, that Itachi used those in his clique to personally deliver his messages when he was to busy to do the errands himself. Often times, certain members, still bothered Sasuke whether they were ordered to do so by his brother or not.

Sasuke, having grown used to his brother's and friend's ways steadied his shaky nerves as he nervously approached the senior as he walked down the steps. He tried to walk past the two boys without saying a word, but Deidara quickly cut him off before he could walk any further down the sidewalk.

"Aw… is that anyway to treat someone who is trying to be friendly hon?" the blond haired senior pushed at the long lock of blond hair falling in his face and gave a clucking sound with his tongue as he stood in front of Sasuke, "Can you believe that Tobi… you would think being brought up in the Uchiha residence would have taught the loser some manners hon."

His companion laughed, finding the situation funny, ""Your right Deidara-sempai… maybe we should teach him a lesson in manners?"

Sasuke could feel his heart begin to pound in terror at the idea of being taught anything more by these two because he knew instinctively that it wouldn't end well, 'Just walk away… don't pay attention,' he attempted to continue walking away, but it felt like his feet were frozen to the ground in fear and he couldn't seem to make them move any further down the street.

Deidara let out a cruel laugh at his companion's suggestion, oblivious to the raven's fear as he stared down at Sasuke in disgust, "Tobi, I think that's a splendid idea," leaning close he placed a hand under Sasuke chin, tilting it up at a muscle straining angle, "Don't you think so hon? I am sure that would really please Itachi-sempai…"

Sasuke glared up at Deidara, wishing he had the power to destroy the man in front of him, he was tired of being afraid all the time, but Sasuke knew that it was useless since he had learned his lesson the one time and only time he had fought back against someone… in fact Sasuke still held the scar on his shoulder to prove it.

Deidara seemed even more amused by the look of defiance in Sasuke's eyes that he couldn't quite hide, "Your lucky I don't use my earth-based powers to turn you into an immobile statue for the rest of your life hon… so consider this a warning…" the blond suddenly pulled his fist back and punched Sasuke in the face, making the raven's lower lip split open under the force of the hit causing it to bleed.

Tobi whistled in awe as he stared at the bloody site, "Wow sempai… you weren't kidding about him being pathetic, you barely tapped the impotent freak and he is bleeding like a stuck pig."

Deidara licked at his fist where some of the blood had spilled at impact, "Yeah… hon it's almost not worth doing anything more to the pathetic weakling…"

Tobi nodded, using his foot to kick Sasuke in the stomach, almost making the raven fall to the ground in pain, "He is truly beneath someone of your caliber sempai."

"So true hon," Deidara sighed while flicking his long blond ponytail behind him in annoyance after it had fallen forward over his shoulder when he hit Sasuke, "I wonder why Itachi even bothers with someone like him…"

Sasuke often had wondered that same fact himself, but he had grown up used to the feelings of disgust and contempt from both the specials at his school and his family, they seemed to all gain some twisted pleasure out of turning his life into a living nightmare.

'Just once…' Sasuke wished as he tried to drown out the voices of the two seniors surrounding him, 'I would like someone to see me as being important and not care that I don't have any powers.' It was a dream that Sasuke had carried within his soul since he was old enough to realize why everyone around him treated him like dirt. He considered that, that dream may never come true, but it didn't stop him from hoping one day someone would eventually care.

Deidara seemed to find enjoyment in the look of suffering that suffused the youngest Uchiha's face, "Let's see how much you like the taste of my art hon." The blond lifted his hand and started gathering energy, like a lover, into his finger tips in order to control the surrounding earth around him so it would do his bidding.

Sasuke looked on in horror as the concrete began to slither up his legs like it was a living serpent-like entity, till it completely enveloped the lower half of his body. The raven-haired youth tried to escape the hold of the concrete, but it was useless since the texture and strength of the material made struggling useless, its one of the reasons why Diedara's power to control the earth was so terrifying.

"It's so tempting to make him into one of my statues Tobi… too bad he isn't pretty enough for that hon.…" Deidara laughed as he pointed out the struggling boy movements to his new protégé, who stood watching the show in reverence.

"You're a genius Deidara-sempai." His companion fairly gushed in joy.

Sasuke's attempts to release himself only increased as he felt the concrete tentacles continue their fast ascent up the raven's torso before curling around his neck and up towards his pale face till it covered both Sasuke's mouth and nose preventing the flow of precious oxygen from reaching his body.

It was a move that Deidara had often used in the past to great success especially when he wanted get someone to do something for him.

Sasuke began to panic as his chest started to burn from the lack of oxygen reaching his brain, 'I'm going to die…' the realization that his demise was fast approaching suddenly became a terrifying reality that he couldn't escape.

It was just when Sasuke had started to give up hope that he saw an orange flash out of the corner of his eye fast approaching their position, he watched in disbelief as Deidara paused in mid-laugh to stare in shock as the orange blur barreled into him at an alarming speed, knocking the blond unconscious when Deidara suddenly hit the ground.

Tobi faired even less than his sempai against the orange blur's onslaught, as it suddenly moved towards the mask youth's position and quickly rammed into Tobi making him fall next to Deidara onto the ground… unconscious.

The orange figure then moved quickly around the two, quickly tying them together with a long piece of black metallic rope to a nearby light pole in order to make sure they didn't escape.

The entire actions of the orange blur happened in less than half a minute as Sasuke watched on in confusion over who or what had seemingly come to his rescue. The raven felt his heart began to pound in excitement as the figure suddenly stopped and turned to look in his direction.

Sasuke froze as he stared in fascination into the most beautiful pair of large azure blue eyes he had ever seen, the raven's heart seemed to pause as if catching it own breath at the site. His rescuer seemed oblivious to the emotions simmering beneath Sasuke's stoic surface as the youth approached the raven.

Sasuke wanted to ask whom the boy was, but it seemed that the lack of air finally caught up with the raven and he soon surrendered to the blackness lying before him.

Being unconscious, he didn't notice when he was suddenly released from the concrete's clutches or when that same boy, that released Sasuke, carefully lifted him into warm arms as if making sure the act of carrying the boy didn't somehow cause the raven pain.

Nodding his head, the silent figure quickly made his decision about the unconscious boy in his arms and in a flash headed towards the direction of the nearby high school.

The next feeling that reached Sasuke's attention was the delicious feeling of soft yet warm lips touching his own softly as he quickly regained consciousness again with a chocking gasp, "…"

"Finally… your awake"

Dark eyes regarded the source of the soothing voice above him in surprise, as Sasuke noticed the same pair of large brilliant blue eyes above him, as belonging to his rescuer earlier, "Who?"

The blue eyes blinked down at him a moment, before they moved back in order to reveal to Sasuke's site a boy his age with caramel colored skin and bright golden locks that were partially covered by an ugly orange bandana that kept the short spiky locks out of the boy's face, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

Sasuke managed to sit up on his elbows as he regarded the boy before him in interest, 'He's gorgeous…' was the first thing that entered his mind, the second was the fact that Naruto was obviously a fellow student at Konoha High school due to the fancy uniform he was wearing. The third and final realization was that Sasuke was somewhere in a nurses office and currently laying on soft cot making the raven wonder what had happened earlier since the last thing he remembered was passing out in front of his house, "My name is Sasuke, but where am I?"

The fact that neither Deidara or Tobi were there was a small comfort, but it made Sasuke wonder why the blond had chosen to help him in the first place by taking him to a nearby hospital? Though it looked too small to be any hospital Sasuke had ever seen. That thought was followed by another realization that maybe Naruto didn't know exactly who he had helped.

"Don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore," Sasuke's head whipped around to stare at the blond haired boy in surprise, 'What did the blond mean by that?' He didn't want to voice his opinion, but Sasuke was worried about what those words implied, had Naruto hurt Deidara and Tobi?

Naruto seemed oblivious to the situation he had gotten into and the blond only chuckled a bit in response to the look of surprise on the other boy's face, "We are at school by the way, I told the nurse what happened and she quickly went to inform the principal about those two boys I fought earlier while I revived you," Naruto gave a light shrug as though it was an everyday thing reviving people.

Sasuke was still confused over who this Naruto was and how he had managed to dispatch two of the most powerful and subsequently popular kids in school, who also happened to be in Itachi's clique, didn't the blond care that his intervention might possibly cause him trouble later, "Aren't you worried?"

"Worried?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and silently eyed the raven-haired youth before him oddly in reaction to the strange question, "Why would I be worried?"

'Why doesn't he know?' it annoyed Sasuke that he had to mention the situation at school involving his status there, but it was better that Naruto found out the truth first about what he had gotten himself into, from Sasuke, before it went any further.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke waited for the look of disgust that usually followed the use of his surname only to see the blond continue to stare at him normally in response. Sasuke licked his lips nervously as he waited for any response other than what Naruto was currently showing It didn't seem to be forthcoming though, making Sasuke wonder briefly if the blond had even heard him, "Well?"

Naruto blinked once then twice in confusion before replying since it didn't seem that Sasuke was going to continue his point anytime soon, "Well what?"

"What do you mean… don't you realize what you've gotten yourself into by helping me?" Sasuke yelled as his hands gripped at the grey wool blanket beneath him in agitation, 'What would it take to prove to Naruto that he was in danger.'

It was already the first day of school and Sasuke was already being bullied, he didn't need to deal with anymore people hating him, but it was made worse by the fact that he had to explain to a new kid, in order to save the blond's life, why he should hate someone like Sasuke.

Blue eyes narrowed a bit in reaction to Sasuke's angry outburst, "I don't see anything wrong with helping anyone out… especially a fellow student."

'Why was this so hard… why can't you start hating me already like everyone else… I can't stand you being nice to me, knowing it will change,' thoughts and fears swirled in Sasuke's head as he ducked his chin against his chest in shame over what he had to confess next to Naruto, "I don't have any powers…" it was the one thing that guaranteed another super's absolute loathing.

"Is that all?"

It wasn't the reaction Sasuke expected, he lifted his head in order to stare up at Naruto's smiling face in renewed shock, "Isn't that enough to hate me for?"

Sasuke youth watched the other boy's blond brows furrowed as Naruto tried to understand what the raven was implicating, "I think the lack of oxygen might have affected your brain… I'll call Baa-chan and have her take a look at you…"

Naruto moved to stand up and walk away from Sasuke in order to call his aunt, only to be retrained by the raven's hand as Sasuke held the blond in place by his shoulder.

Sasuke was surprised by his body's immediate reaction; he had panicked thinking the blond was leaving him, the thought made him suddenly grab at the blond's shoulder in order to make Naruto stay. Unfortunately the action caused Naruto, who wasn't expecting the sudden action, to trip over his own feet and fall back onto Sasuke… or more specifically his lips falling onto Sasuke's.

It was an action that neither expected, a sudden jolt seemed to simultaneously hit their systems as they kissed. Sasuke blushed in response having never been kissed before, but Naruto, who was used to the action, reeled back in to surprise at the touch of the other boy's lips on his own. He, unlike Sasuke, didn't want to acknowledge that their had been a spark where they skin had touched since Naruto believed he was straight and straight people didn't get excited by kissing someone of their own gender.

"Naruto-kun?" the blond looked up at the nurse in gratefulness at her sudden entrance, it effectively helped him to avoid the awkwardness of acknowledging the kiss between him and Sasuke, "I informed Principal Hatake of the situation like you told me too and he assured me that those boy's parents would be informed of your attacker's actions, are you sure you don't need anything?" the young Nurse practically simpered in the presence of the blond, Sasuke could feel his gut clench in jealousy over the blond potentially finding interest in the cute brown-haired nurse wearing the tight and short white medical dress.

"Ah no…" the blond gave a brief smile as Naruto pulled the hand away from his mouth in order to wave her away, "I think you should help Sasuke though, he might need something…"

She interrupted him in astonishment, "You want me to help him?" her pink lipstick covered lips peeled back in disgust as she turned to focus grey colored eyes in Sasuke's direction briefly before turning her attention back towards Naruto, "But…"

The blond was surprised by the ugly tone from the nurse as he looked at first her then Sasuke and back again, "I believe Sasuke was the one that was injured…" Maybe he had imaged the look.

The nurse snorted, "He probably deserved it… but more importantly," her tone suddenly turned sweeter, "I am glad those punks never managed to lay a finger on you when you fought them Naruto-kun," she batted her eyelashes as an added effect hoping to gain the blond waning interest.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto looked at the nurse in disgust this time, "I think we better go…" he said briefly before moving back towards the bed Sasuke was resting on in order to help him up, "If the Principal Hatake comes by tell him I want to speak with him personally, will you?"

"Of course Naruto-kun…" the nurse managed to say as the blond left the room as quickly as he could with Sasuke hobbling beside him, she wondered briefly why Naruto was in such a hurry, but she assumed it must be important if he didn't have time to acknowledge her assets.

Once the door closed behind both Naruto and Sasuke, the blond let off a rather crude remark about the nurse's behavior, "Has the world suddenly gone crazy, " Naruto turned to look at the door briefly before shaking his head, "If I had known that I would get this sort of reaction bringing you here… I would have taken you to Baa-chan's instead, I can't believe anyone could say that…"

"I can…" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to match the blond's pace that had suddenly increased, without Naruto realizing it, the more agitated the blond got, "Can you slow down… my leg can't take it…" Sasuke could feel an increasing pain in his shin the more they continued walking at Naruto's fast pace.

Naruto paused mid-step in order to look down at Sasuke, realizing his mistake, the blond blushed in embarrassment as he realized he had almost started to drag the shorter boy by his hand in his haste to get away from the school nurse's office, "I'm sorry," Naruto stated while running a free hand up through the back of his spiky blond hair, that wasn't covered by the bandana, in nervousness, "I just can't believe that people can act like that just because you don't have any powers," Naruto shook his head a bit in continued disbelief, "Some of the best people I know are powerful because of who they are and not because of their powers."

Dark eyes regarded the blond as they walked slowly side by side this time. He wondered briefly if Naruto was joking with him, but it seemed the blond was completely serious about the statement he had just made and the realization made Sasuke's heart beat a little faster in joy as the raven realized that he had finally found someone whom he could possibly trust with his heart.

Without warning his body moved again without his consent and quickly grabbed at Naruto's bare hand, with the warm touch of skin on skin, a jolt of awareness suddenly shot up Sasuke's body and an unexpected vision entered the raven's mind of himself laying naked on top of a similarly naked Naruto. He was kissing the blond beneath him passionately as if they were the only two people in the world. The feeling of absolute love Sasuke felt extending from the image making him blush and move his hand away from Naruto's in order to control the desire to pull the real-life Naruto down to his height in order to kiss him.

Naruto looked curiously down at the raven as he pulled his hand away, wondering what the confused look on Sasuke's face meant as they made their way towards the cafeteria, "Are you ok?"

Sasuke finally controlled his emotions enough to look up at Naruto, only shake his head negatively in response, "No I… I'm alright…" It was a lie.

The answer seemed to satisfy Naruto for the moment until a loud gurgle resounded from the direction of the blond's stomach, making Sasuke eye him oddly, "Look it's all good!" the blond gave Sasuke a huge grin, "Cause I am hungry… I hope they have ramen on the menu…" Naruto having grown impatient by the snail like pace of Sasuke's walk suddenly scooped the startled boy into his arms and took off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Ah Naruto!" Sasuke started to panic as he watched the scenery fly past him in a blur of colors.

The blond let out a throaty laugh, "Sorry… but if I don't eat soon my metabolism gets the better of me… you can yell at me later ok?" Naruto's blue eyes fairly sparkled in mirth as he let loose showing the extent of his powers.

Sasuke could only nod and hold onto the blond while ignoring the shocked looks of the surrounding student body as the two burst into the cafeteria together, for some reason the raven knew that despite how horrible the day had started, with Naruto by his side the raven suddenly felt like he belonged somewhere for once. He just had to ignore the sudden vision that came to his mind of him being held romantically in the blond's embrace, it was just a daydream nothing more… or was it?

It seemed that fate was not done with Sasuke after all.


	2. Dangerous Liaisons

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of 'Orange Crush', I knew that it would take a little time between each chapter because each chapter is so long, but its for a good reason since I want to give a clear idea of what is happening by having a chapter this length if not longer. There is some introductions in this chapter as well as more twists than a pretzel… more on that later. Thanks to Maliciously Creative, My Evil Twin, for the editing help.

If you don't review Itachi will suck the life force out of you.

Itachi, "Grrrr..."

Throws Itachi a lemon crème-filled cookie stick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard)

Orange Crush-Chapter 2 by KitsuneFun

"One must travel down a road of loneliness before they can reach salvation…" a pair of black eyes blinked. It was the only sign that the oldest Uchiha had heard the teenager sitting beside him.

"Leave it be, Mekurou; Itachi-sempai doesn't need to hear such trivialities today. His future love interest is arriving after all…" Tom said in a calm voice as he played with his sudoku puzzles.

Itachi's clique had all decided to sit out in front of the school to wait for the bell to signal the start of orientation; but instead of looking to beat up on some unsuspecting freshman, the entire group was stuck waiting with Itachi for someone the stoic older boy refused to mention.

The Shark-man had been befuddled by the look of pure happiness that seemed to flash in best friend's eyes and the small smile that accompanied it at the mention of the 'Beautiful Individual' as the Uchiha called him. It truly was a miracle, but what everyone had been shocked most about was the lack of information on Itachi's part… If Itachi told anyone, it would have been Kisame and it was the first time his best friend had refused to tell him anything, Kisame was left wondering, 'why?'

It was a well-known fact amongst the clique secretly called 'Blood-Rite' that Itachi rarely showed any delight other than when he tortured his own brother or extorted favors from others in order to do his dirty work. Mekurou turned to eye Itachi as he stared steadfastly towards the front of the school's entrance and he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. What if the mysterious person didn't show up? Where would that leave the group or Itachi?

There was no possible way that they could miss the individual since Itachi had made sure they arrived with him over an hour early so they would not miss this special person - even though their was no way in hell a normal person would come this early on the first day of school. Mekurou watched in surprise as a green clad boy with a bowl haircut ran by shouting, "YOSH!!!" He felt his eye twitch. 'Ok maybe one idiot.' He made a mental note to locate the boy later and kick the shit out of him.

"Can you at least tell us what they look like Itachi?" This question came from Konan who was working on an intricately folded piece of origami that she intended to turn into a fox - per Itachi's request. Apparently the one he fancied liked foxes; it was enough to make Mekurou want to tear out his short and intricately styled purple hair. And he would have if he didn't spend so much money on said hair to make it look perfect; it wouldn't do to mess it up now.

Itachi actually smiled which made the normal noises that sounded through the group stop, 'Clearly…' Mekurou thought, 'It must be the end of the world if Itachi was smiling like that. Just who was this person he was waiting for?'

"You'll know when you see them," Itachi stated simply before leaning forward in order to rest his head in his hands as he continued to eye the front for any expected movement.

So far it was the most said out of Itachi's mouth in one sitting because the rest of the hour was spent on him eyeing the front gate eagerly but with each passing minute that lead them closer and closer to the opening ceremony's bell, they started to realize that this mysterious person may never appear.

At one point Itachi let out his frustration by calling his brother at the latest possible moment before the bell rang - making it virtually impossible for Sasuke to arrive on time. Everyone in the group had laughed at the irony of having met someone who clearly had been born into the wrong family; if they had cared enough about Sasuke they would have felt sorry for him.

The suddenly ringing of the bell 15 minutes later with no signs of Itachi's special someone appearing anytime soon set everyone on edge who had chosen to sit with the black-haired teen. This was one of those instances that made one wish they weren't popular and were in another continent altogether. It was the sort of fear Itachi instilled on a daily basis amongst others and his own clique was no exception.

Itachi sat up and eyed the gate in undisclosed pain as someone started to close it just as the final bell rang, "He didn't come…" it was the only clue that helped the others in the clique to figure out who Itachi's special person was; and it was an eye-opener hearing that their leader was apparently gay.

Kisame, being the great thinker he was decided it might be best if the others left so he could talk to Itachi alone. He silently shooed everyone away with his hands behind the Uchiha's back before walking up and resting a hand on Itachi's shoulder, "Maybe he got delayed?"

"No…" The anger in Itachi's face made even Kisame take a step back as he realized that the raven's eyes had suddenly turned a pure blood red. Anyone who was anyone at Konoha knew never to cross the oldest Uchiha brother when his eyes turned red. The only time someone had dared to, they had ended up in a coma due to the boy's extensive injuries. Rumors had followed saying that whatever Itachi had done to him had festered and spread through his system causing a meltdown of bodily tissues; it had been a miracle that Dr Tsunade of the Asian Freedom Force had been able to save him at all.

Kisame watched as Itachi slowly closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as his hands closed around the metal seat he was sitting on. It melted easily under his touch as the raven-haired youth cooled down, "I have a reliable source that said he was going to be here… they have never lied to me before."

Who the source was, was as much of a mystery as whom Itachi had fallen for and it left Kisame bewildered over who it could possibly be. Despite the danger his best friend presented by mentioning anything involving the situation, Kisame decided to ask again. "Just who is _He_, Itachi?"

Now normal dark eyes turned to regard him a moment in indecision before turning to look almost mournfully at the gates one last time, "You wouldn't know him, but Kakashi introduced him to me once… I…" he paused and actually blushed, which made Kisame pause in open mouthed wonder at the rare sight, "I have never felt this way about anyone before… its like he can fill my heart and mind with sunshine… so beautiful."

'Was it even possible for another boy to be considered beautiful?' Kisame thought before daring to sit next to Itachi on the other side of the bench where it wasn't melted through. "Maybe you should ask your source what happened?" he nudged Itachi in the shoulder in a friendly manner before peering closely at best friend's, now hopeful, expression, "Then you can be ready for him when he does come… right?"

A smile lit up Itachi's face at the idea of seeing his love after all, he gave an indistinct grunt, "Hn…" before standing up and getting ready to walk in the direction of the auditorium with his hands hidden within the pockets of his long and dark overcoat.

Just then, Kisame watched as an unusual orange colored blur came rushing over the closed fence at the front of the school. It could only belong to the Orange Flash. It amazed the blue-skinned male how the idiot could defy gravity itself due to the speed he projected… it truly was a wonder to see. Kisame turned to point out the amusing oddity that was Arashi's son to Itachi, only to look on flabbergasted as the raven's eyes remained steadfastly on Naruto's form.

'Was that a look of warmth?' Kisame thought as his mouth dropped open in surprise while he watched the seemingly normal almost impassive dark eyes of his best friend fairly sparkle in joy at the blonde super's entrance, 'Wow this day really is going to hell,' he looked back in the Orange Flash's direction and noticed that he was entering the main doorway that lead towards the offices, teacher's lounge and Nurse's office in a hurry.

He briefly wondered why the speedster had headed in that direction, but he shrugged off the odd event as possibly being in connection to the group the younger boy was affiliated with, "I guess we better get going Itachi, it looks like your love interest is busy at the moment."

Itachi didn't seem to care as the smile remained on his face as he followed Kisame towards the direction of the auditorium.

Neither of them noticed the ghost-like form that had been hovering above them and listening to their conversation until they left. The shadow then zipped back to its container and gasped as they began to breath normally through their lungs upon return to their regular form, "He's finally here!"

The secretary who had been walking by the green haired youth as he lay on his back on top of the bench, only shook her head in annoyance over the lackadaisical Supers these days before heading off towards the direction of the principal's office.

The boy who had woken up from his spiritual flight, named Kite, blinked his pale lavender eyes in confusion over why the Uchiha heir was so interested in the 'Orange Flash', he figured it had to do with the fact that the youngest member of the Asian Justice League was considered a real celebrity amongst the younger generation of Supers.

Excited by the news, Kite - the #1 gossip hound of the school - felt it was his duty to inform the student body who was going to be in their midst soon. He raced off towards his friends' class in order to spread the news as quickly as possible via MSN on his friend's Blackberry.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke had made their way to the cafeteria later that day, Kite's news had spread through the entire student body like wildfire, causing general chaos and excitement - especially for the girl population of the school who couldn't wait to compete for the position of the 'Orange Flash's girlfriend'.

So it had surprised everyone when the boy suddenly came rushing in to the cafeteria, after having been absent for half of the day, with none other than the #1 loser in all of Konoha High School, Sasuke Uchiha.

The silence within the large cafeteria was deafening, Naruto seemed oblivious to the quiet as he gently placed Sasuke down onto his feet in order to join the long lunch line on the right side of the cafeteria.

Left on his own, Sasuke felt self-conscious since the majority of the looks were trained in his direction and none of them were out of curiosity or happiness; all he could feel was the hatred they had for him radiating off in waves.

"Hey Sasuke?" when the raven didn't answer right away, Naruto tapped him softly on the shoulder in order to gain his attention.

Sasuke flinched under the slight touch, but it was the only conscious emotion he showed in response because all his attention had shifted to the surrounding student body. A boy with shoulder length and white hair suddenly rose to his feet and threw a full Snapple bottle at Sasuke's head, "Get the hell out of here freak!"

The raven's eyes widened in shock as he watched the glass bottle fly towards his head. Feeling helpless to stop it, Sasuke resigned to his fate and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to come.

A few minutes passed and the raven-haired youth felt nothing, 'Had it been his imagination?' Sasuke thought as he peeked open an eye to see what was going on, only to open both eyes in surprise at the tan hand that held the glass bottle an inch away from his face. He looked up and was surprised to see Naruto glaring in the direction of the boy that threw the bottle.

The boy who had thrown the bottle seemed stunned and looked on in horror as Naruto moved the bottle away slowly, mere inches away from Sasuke's pale face, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to never waste food?" the blond practically growled in his direction.

A baldheaded kid, who was standing next to the white-haired youth, leaned close and shook his friend's shoulder in order to get his attention, "Dude… that's the Orange Flash…"

Loud murmuring started amongst the student body at the mentioned name of the famed youngest member of the 'Asian Freedom Force'.

"It's him its really him…"

"Oh my god!"

"He's so hot."

"Did you see him catch that bottle?"

Everyone seemed to have forgotten Sasuke in favor of talking about the newest and most powerful student to enter Konoha High.

The raven however, could only look up at Naruto as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in partial frustration over the attitude of the students. He lifted a pale hand and gripped at the blonde's sleeve, making Naruto turn his head to look down at Sasuke curiously, "Yeah?"

Sasuke shook his head, deciding it was better not to say anything in case Naruto wasn't interested in telling the raven if whether or not the bald kid's statement was true. If so, that meant he couldn't hang out with the blonde because his brother would never allow him to. "Never mind…" He looked away from those bright blue eyes and gripped at his chest that had started to ache as if pained by thoughts of not being close to the blonde like this again. "I have to go…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto watched the raven-haired boys shoulder tense a bit before he straitened them and got ready to leave. He couldn't understand why Sasuke allowed the rest of the student body to do as they pleased. Didn't he want a regular and happy student life?

"Let him go… he's just useless trash."

Naruto's head whipped around to glare at the person who had spoken; it was an older girl with long bright red hair that fell to her waist in spikes. He would have laughed at how she resembled a porcupine if he wasn't pissed about her attitude towards Sasuke.

"I suggest you take that back." his voice held an almost growl-like tone as his fists clenched and unclenched in his anger towards the red-haired girl.

The girl gave Naruto a saucy grin before planting one of her hands on her hips, "Why should I… since I think you and I could have so much fun."

A shorter and younger girl with pink hair that barely reached her shoulders in waves moved to push the older girl away, "Like hell Karin… if he's going to hang out with anyone it will be me!"

Another girl, this one with long blonde hair pulled back into a long ponytail, started laughing at the other two girls. "As if he would be interested in a human porcupine and a billboard head… get over yourselves." She turned in Naruto's direction and openly leered, "He's all mine," she licked her red lips slowly, believing it would instantly turn on the Asian Freedom Force member easily."

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto looking down at the three girls in bewilderment, it almost seemed like he was uncomfortable with the attention. Despite his better judgment the raven turned back and grabbed onto the blonde's hand in order to pull him away.

Blue eyes turned to stare down at him in mystification, wondering what Sasuke had in mind. In that moment when their skin touched again and eyes met, the raven had another vision.

Pleasure. So intense it was almost painful as it traveled up his spine from where he and Naruto where connected. The raven could see the uncertainty in the blonde's eyes over what the raven was doing and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to show him the pleasure he could see occurring between them. Before the raven thought about his actions, he pulled Naruto down by the lapels of his school jacket and kissed him fully on the mouth.

It got the right reaction that Sasuke anticipated from not only the girl's trying to mentally sex Naruto up, but also the student body that was still eyeing the two. It was like someone had used a board to simultaneously smack everyone on the back of the head. The look of open shock and disgust was so intense. It would have been funny if Sasuke didn't fear for his life… except that it didn't happen. Sasuke focused back from the vision in his head, as he saw Naruto talking with a girl in front of him saying that he needed to excuse himself before heading in the direction of the school lunch line.

The girl's stared in open mouthed wonder as their blonde Adonis walked away without looking back as if none of what just happened mattered. One of the girl's - Sakura, turned to look in his direction and sneered, "Well if it isn't the loser… why don't you eat where the trash is, like you belong!"

The other two girls turned to look in his direction at the pink haired girl's comment and gave him equal looks of absolute loathing - it was almost suffocating. Sasuke was ready to run only he was held in place by a tan hand that gripped his arm.

The raven looked up and saw Naruto smiling down at him, "I want you to sit with me today, ok Sasuke?"

The dark-haired boy gaped up at the blonde in surprise at the request. No one had ever wanted to sit with him before - not even his family. The gesture made Sasuke wonder just who Naruto was exactly because he wasn't like anyone he was used to.

While it made him overjoyed that the blonde was showing him so much interest, it also left him scared. What if this was all just a dream? At some point Itachi was bound to come into his room and drop a pile of mud on top of his head and then he would wake up with the knowledge that none of it was real. The thought depressed him since it would explain the odd flashes of increasingly erotic scenes involving the blonde and him that ran through his head and he knew perfectly well that could never be true.

The strange part for him was the growing realization that Sasuke was starting to enjoy the strange flashes. Now he had never considered himself attracted to anyone since no one had wanted anything to do with him before. So question was why now and why Naruto?

The raven had no more time to dwell on this as Naruto started to drag him outside after grabbing what he needed from the lunch line. Sasuke turned to look behind him briefly at the three girls they left behind and watched as the pink haired girl mouthed the words that she would get him later; it sent a shiver of dread up his spine. However it was nothing compared to the cold feeling that gripped his heart when he noticed Itachi enter the cafeteria just as both he and Naruto exited.

Naruto headed towards the grassy knolls outside; the rest of the student body tended to avoid the area since only losers ate outside and no one would be caught dead being seen with any of the other losers. Naruto didn't seem to understand this as he made his way to the very top of the small hill next to the cafeteria and proceeded to sit down. The blonde patted the grassy spot next to him, inviting Sasuke to sit with him. Considering the option of dealing with the rest of the student body - especially Itachi and his crew, it was a welcome change to be able to sit next to someone without fear of being picked upon or beaten up.

Sitting next to Naruto, he watched as the blonde began to eat his sandwiches in partial fascination and disgust at the amount of food that entered the blonde's mouth. Sasuke spotted 5 Pastrami, 6 roast-beef, 4 tuna, 2 vegetarians and 1 lone meatball sandwich; there had to be almost every available sandwich sitting in front of Naruto. If Sasuke wasn't hungry himself, he probably would have hurled at the site of someone eating so much food in one sitting.

Naruto paused in mid bite when he felt Sasuke's eyes watching him and blushed in embarrassment, "Ah… I know this looks strange, but unfortunately Baa-chan had to make some more of my Meta-juice - it helps with my body's super metabolism. There was a delay in shipping the special ingredient from Peru so I'm stuck eating normal food today." The blonde took another healthy bite of his sandwich before continuing, "Believe me I don't like eating this much if I can help it… it kind of makes my jaw and stomach sore."

There was a loud gurgling sound in answer; Naruto almost laughed, except he just realized that Sasuke hadn't bought anything for himself. "Aren't you going to get something?" he asked while taking another bite of his 3rd sandwich.

Amazingly he had managed to get what he wanted by avoiding the majority of the crowd in the cafeteria by arriving early; but their had still been some shocked looks as everyone eyed the blonde as he got his sandwiches before zooming out with Sasuke in hand to the grassy knoll outside so they could eat in private and Naruto could get to know the raven better. The realization that Naruto wanted to eat lunch with him had surprised Sasuke, but he had also been thrilled since he was finding that he liked the blonde the more they got to know each other.

Naruto was different than anyone Sasuke had ever met before; he was like a ball of light, with his golden kissed skin, cheerful face and exuberant disposition. How could anyone deny or resist the chance to be close to that? And best of all he liked Sasuke; really liked him unlike everyone the raven had ever met and Sasuke relished the feeling a lot.

He shook his head in answer to Naruto's question, "No… I forgot my money at home, so I couldn't buy anything." It was a lie, but he didn't want to admit to the blonde that the lunch ladies often ignored his request or if they were in an especially bad mood would sometimes give him something that had been thrown in the garbage - which happened more often than not.

Naruto paused in starting his 5th sandwich to eye Sasuke thoughtfully, before he leaned down and picked up one of the roast beef sandwiches and threw it on Sasuke's lap. The raven looked over at him in amazement, "You don't have to give me this. I can always eat when I get home."

The blonde let out a loud snort. "I'm not stupid Sasuke… I've noticed people's odd reactions around here towards you so I am not about to let you starve… it would only make your enemies happy, right?"

Sasuke picked up the sandwich and eyed the thick layers of roast beef stuffed between the two pieces of bread along with some tomato and lettuce; it was far better than anything Sasuke had eaten in a while and he bit into the thick sandwich in relish. The sight made Naruto laugh as he watched the smaller boy practically inhale the sandwich. "Wow… never thought I would see someone eat faster than me before, it's rather… shocking."

Sasuke's face tinted a bright red in response as he used the edge of his jacket sleeve to wipe at his mouth, before turning to look away in embarrassment.

"You missed a spot…"

The raven turned to look at Naruto in a moment in confusion, "What spot?"

The blonde shook his head in bemusement. "Here let me…" he leaned close to Sasuke's face and lifted his hand and brushed his thumb underneath the raven's bottom lip before sticking the thumb into his mouth and licking the bit of mayo stuck to it before leaning back. "There… all gone."

The action caused Sasuke to freeze in shock as the area the blonde had just touched started to tingle pleasantly - just before he was bombarded by another erotic image of Naruto leaning close and licking at the seal of his lips making him moan in response. The raven didn't realize how focused he was on the image that was playing in his head until he felt a slight pain hit the center of his forehead; he reopened his eyes to stare into worried blue.

"You ok?" the blonde asked as he watched the life re-enter his new friend's dark eyes; it had scared him a bit, and he wondered if Sasuke had a physical problem that he didn't know about. The raven only seemed confused as he came out of the dream, 'What had that been just then?' he looked at Naruto and felt his pulse quicken in excitement when he realized how close the other boy's lips were to his own; just another inch and they could be kissing.

'No… I can't do that…' the raven moved back a bit with an awkward sounding laugh. "I guess I am still a little tired." He faked a yawn and Naruto's frown faded a bit. Sasuke didn't know why, but he realized that he didn't like the image of the blonde frowning. Sasuke felt Naruto deserved to look happy always, but most of all he secretly wanted to be the one to make him happy.

Naruto didn't seem concerned by the change in topic; in fact he looked at the watch on his wrist thoughtfully for a second before looking to stare over at Sasuke. "You know I don't think we would be missing too much school if we left now and visited Baa-chan. Would you like to come with me?"

How could Sasuke deny Naruto when he stared at him like that with those large blue eyes? He could see the blonde easily becoming the most popular boy in school - even more than his brother. Despite his fear that getting close to Naruto was a bad idea, Sasuke decided that for once in his life he would take a chance and go with the other boy.

"Sure…" the raven nodded yes. He stood up after finishing the last of his sandwich while Naruto bundled up whatever wrappers remained before throwing them in the garbage. He then took Sasuke by surprise again by lifting him onto his back in piggyback style before racing off towards his Baa-Chan's house at the speed of sound.

Sasuke didn't know who she was but if she was anything like Naruto, he decided it might not be bad after all. It made him feel that despite his earlier predictions that this day might turn out ok. The raven however didn't notice the flashing red eyes that glared in his direction as the two left - otherwise he would have rethought his decision.


	3. The Dangers of Teammates and Brothers

I want to apologize for the delay in finishing chapter 3 of 'Orange Crush', I ended up dealing with a lot over the past couple of months which included work, the holidays, getting a throat virus and having my car ran into while it was parked outside my home. Also I would like to apologize ahead of time for my lack of editing skills… and hope you still like the chapter despite that. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I promise that I will answer your questions later after I post this, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

Orange Crush-Chapter 3 by KitsuneFun

Red eyes watched a flame sprout and burn, flickering in and out as it danced within the boy's palm, it was almost hypnotic, but dangerous. For the boy who could control it knew just how dangerous it could be.

"Kyuubi… put that out, right now!"

The blond haired boy with red and orange highlights looked up from the flame in order to glare antagonistically up at his nervous looking teacher before letting the fire out with a close of his fist, "Sure thing Kirasu-sensei…" the stoic boy replied giving a sarcastic smile before leaning back in his chair.

"God… what a jerk…" This came from a brown-haired girl with pigtails who sat on the other side of Kyuubi as she leaned close to her blond haired friend who only nodded in response, "I wonder why they even let him come to this school… can you believe he's related to the Orange Flash?"

"Not likely…" this came from her friend who used a finger to do a swirl-like motion at the side of her head, "I heard he's crazy and their have been rumors that they had to put a dampener on his powers so all he can manage to do is a little flame… what a loser."

"Well its better than being a couple of bitches like you two," Kyuubi stated while interrupting them with a cutting motion under his chin, "Cause you never know when I might turn crazy next, right?"

The two girls looked nervously at each other before turning back to face the front where Kirasu had started to write on the board.

Kyuubi gave a snort, "Figures… only cunts and ho's can't back up what they say." There was a sudden buzzing sound that came from the direction of his pocket; the boy sighed as he pulled out his iPhone to look at the message that was sent; it was from Itachi. "Hmph… I wonder what Mr. Spastic wants now?"

Looking at the message he frowned.

Where's Naruto? Itachi.

'Good Question…' Kyuubi thought knowing better than to respond back to the message since it was Itachi's way of telling him that he wanted the blond found ASAP. Taking a deep breath, Kyuubi leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling, there really was only one thing to do in order to get himself out of class and with that plan in mind Kyuubi raised his hand, "Kirasu-sensei!"

The teacher paused in his writing, recognizing the voice as belonging to the trouble maker of his class, he sighed before answering, "What is it Kyuubi?"

The blond hated it when he was ignored and he glared at the back of the teacher's pants wishing the polyester monstrosity on fire just once despite the dampener since it would be so satisfying to see the teacher flaying around and crying out in terror over his ass being on fire, but Kyuubi knew it would never happen since Gaara had made the dampener himself for the Asian Freedom Force and the redhead never made any mistakes with his gadgets.

In order to fulfill Itachi's wishes he needed to sometimes do things he was never proud of like the occasional ass kissing, "Yes sensei… I am not feeling very well and I was hoping I could go to the restroom?" the sentence he managed to say in a subdued and as nice of a tone as he could produce without hurling.

The teacher turned to regard him a moment, wondering what the blonde's angle was, he was surprised by the pure innocent look in the other boy's eyes, 'Did he always look so innocent and sweet looking…' for some odd reason the fact that Kyuubi was acting so innocent should have set off warning signals to the teacher's brain, but he had taken an oath to protect his students no matter what, "Fine… just make it quick…" Kirasu stated simply while shaking his head over being so suspicious of the boys motives since it wasn't like he could destroy the school just by going to the bathroom… Kyuubi had a dampener after all.

The blonde's mouth peeled back into a large tooth-filled smile, "Thanks sensei… you really are the best!" for some reason the comment made Kirasu flush as he watched the boy leave the classroom before proceeding to teach.

As the door closed, Kyuubi turned and stuck his tongue out at the door, "Bastard…" he mumbled before heading towards the exit, "It was a good thing he looked a lot like his brother, Naruto otherwise the innocent looks wouldn't work as well as they did to get him out of minor trouble. He wondered briefly if Naruto even realized what talent he had for drawing people to him like moths.

The best example was Itachi since despite him hating the majority of people he's met over the years, he fell for Naruto on site… it was creepy and wrong in Kyuubi's mind since he believed that no one was better suited for Itachi then himself. Naruto was too nice, a goody two-shoes; someone who had never done anything wrong and always appeared the perfect son, student and crime-fighter.

Personally, it all made Kyuubi want to find the nearest trash bin and upchuck, but he had orders to fulfill and it wasn't like he was told by Itachi that he had to bring Naruto back to the raven's side, just to find out where he was. So with that thought in mind he raced over to the Teacher's parking lot with the thought in mind of hotwiring Kirasu's car… after all he still had to get the bastard teacher back for underestimating him.

Meanwhile, while Kyuubi was busy hotwiring Kirasu's beat up grey Honda, Naruto and Sasuke were on their way headed towards the Asian Freedom Force building.

The cold wind pricked harshly against Sasuke's sensitive skin as the youngest Uchiha clung tightly to the back of his rescuer and new friend, Naruto. Watching the scenery rush past him in a blur made the raven's stomach clench suddenly in protest and Sasuke had to hide his face against Naruto's neck in a bout of self-preservation.

It brought his cold nose in contact with the surprisingly soft and warm skin at the base of the blonde's neck that smelled lightly of oranges and spice, which was a surprisingly heady smell that tingled at Sasuke's senses making the raven want to move his face unconsciously closer to the owner of the scent, 'this must be Naruto's natural scent, Sasuke thought offhandedly while giving into the unconscious urge to sniff the area again lightly.

"You ok back there?" The blond yelled over his shoulder in confusion over the odd movements of his passenger, which made the raven freeze in shock over what he had just been doing and in response Sasuke's face heated up in embarrassment.

It was a good thing Naruto was facing the other way otherwise he would have questioned the odd action coming from his new friend.

Leaning back a bit so he could respond, Sasuke coughed in order to cover up his lapse, "I'm fine… just a little cold…" his body seemed to agree with that notion as his teeth began to chatter in response to the wind hitting his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled in disquiet, "I should have realized that your may not be able to handle the elements the same as me," the blond managed to turn his head briefly in order to give Sasuke a reassuring look over his shoulder, "It should only take a couple of minutes to reach the AFF building… normally I would move faster, but I don't want to incite your injuries further."

The fact that Naruto was so worried over his welfare continually amazed the raven, Sasuke was so used to the complete opposite of a response from someone… especially his brother, it felt nice having someone care about him for once.

"Thank you…" Sasuke managed to murmur in a low voice, which only made the blonde smile in response to hear it.

"Think nothing of it Sasuke."

As promised, at the speed that the blonde was traveling, they both managed to reach the area where Naruto had promised the location of the AFF building was located, in less than 3 minutes.

Except the area wasn't what Sasuke had expected as he released his death-grip from around Naruto's neck in order to place his feet again on steady concrete ground, "It's a mall…"

The 'Maple Leaf Mall' in downtown Konoha to be exact, which left Sasuke confused, especially when Naruto moved silently towards one of the plastic mall signs near the rear entrance of the mall.

Because it was a weekday and during an hour when most people were either in school or at work, the surrounding parking lot and walkway in front of the back of the mall was almost disserted, except for a sparse amount of cars parked near the front that probably belonged to some of the mall employees.

Having stopped suddenly at the sign, Naruto turned to give Sasuke a pleasant grin, it almost made the raven smile in return, but it ended up looking more like a half-smirk to the blonde because of Sasuke's nervousness, "Why are we at the mall did you need to pick up something for your Baa-chan?"

Sasuke wasn't apposed to the idea of making a detour in order to shop, he just was never given enough money from his parents in order to buy anything besides a school lunch, but since he rarely got to eat that because of the indifference of the lunch ladies to him, the raven ended up with a sizeable amount of money stashed away in his room.

The raven had hoped to use whatever money he acquired to someday leave his family behind and strike out on his own. After all any place had to be better than where he was living now.

Naruto shook his head in bemusement over Sasuke's comment about the area, "Actually, this…" he tapped the front of the direction sign in front of the mall entrance with his fist which made a hollow sound come forth, "Is the entrance to AFF… this is where my Baa-chan as well as others of our team live."

To anyone, including Sasuke, who stood looking at the mall map that held 2 random placards on either side of the sign; one showing Disney's High School Musical 2 and the other Victoria Secret. The sign didn't look like any special… only a means in which to either locate a certain shop or eatery in the area, or show where you were located within the surrounding area.

Sasuke's brow rose in confusion as he continued to stare at the sign, this way and that, wondering how this could be the entrance to anything, "How? It doesn't look like it could hold anything."

The blonde's smile grew as if the whole concept was a huge joke that he had failed to let Sasuke in on, "It only looks that way, actually, if you touch these four places…" the blonde then proceeded to touch some randomly placed names on the sign, 'Erotic Messages, Cheesecake Factory, Sum Yun Gai and Lemon Drops', before stepping back, "You get a surprise… watch."

Suddenly a rippling water-like wall spread out from the map, quickly enveloping Sasuke, Naruto and the sign before either of them could make any further moves. The odd sensation sent a feeling of dread running down Sasuke's spine and the raven wanted nothing more than to leave and Sasuke took some steps back away from the sign in order to so just that, but he was held in place by Naruto's hand on his forearm keeping him still.

As if understanding the raven's sudden fear, Naruto turned to give him a reassuring look, "Don't worry Sasuke, the sign always has to do that, it creates a mirage so that people outside the area can't see the entrance to the elevator that leads us downwards to the AFF headquarters."

'Which makes perfect sense, if the AFF doesn't want to be found,' Sasuke thought as the iridescent bubble surrounding them stopped its outward progression, leaving the impression that they were in a large swirling and semi iridescent air bubble that continuously moved around them and created an oddly rounded replication of themselves on its continuously moving surface.

After a minute their was a low whooshing sound coming from the direction of the sign and Sasuke turned to watch in curiosity as the sign descended into the ground, at their feet, reveling a plain looking elevator shaft to his eyes.

Despite the raven's trepidations about actually entering the elevator, Sasuke was impressed by the sheer amount of technology that had been placed into just the entrance to the headquarters; it made one curious about what other wonders lay beneath the surface and within the hollows that held the AFF members.

"It's nothing too impressive, but…" the blonde said while giving a shrug of his shoulders, "It's an entrance…"

Sasuke could only shrug in response; he didn't want to give Naruto an excuse to avoid hanging out with him over his trepidations about entering the AFF building now, "I guess… Is the elevator safe?"

"Of course," Naruto continued to smile as he quickly grabbed Sasuke by the forearm and pulling him inside the elevator carriage. Unfortunately the move brought the raven's body flush against the blonde's making them both blush simultaneously over the close contact, "Ah sorry…" Naruto rubbed at the back of his head in his embarrassment before pulling quickly away from Sasuke, "I guess I don't know my own strength…"

It was a good thing Naruto had turned away in order to face the elevator panel otherwise he would have seen the blush that had lit up the raven's pale cheeks before he turned to eye the opposite side of the elevator in order to compose himself, "Just… make sure your careful in the future."

A shiver of electrical heat had started moving throughout Sasuke's body at the brief touch, if the blonde hadn't pulled away when he did from the raven, Sasuke was sure it would have caused another one of those embarrassing flashes in his mind that were starting to become more of a hindrance than anything else.

Unfortunately the blonde mistook Sasuke's quiet mood, as his friend being upset over what he had been put through so far today and the blonde vowed to make it better for Sasuke… starting with a visitation with Tsunade in her laboratory.

Naruto quickly punched the code that would take them to Tsunade's level in the AFF building, and watched as the door closed, before letting out a loud siren signaling that their was something wrong with the device. This was followed by a suddenly leaking of a gas that flowed outward from the ventilation ducks of the elevator that brought in regular breathing air.

The gas glowed faintly green in the light making Naruto suddenly wary, he turned to look over at Sasuke who had ducked towards the ground and was huddled in the corner covering his ears.

'Shit…' Naruto thought, this was the worst time for Tsunade to run one of her drills; it was the only thing that could explain the odd situation. It may have also been a punishment from her over him entering the building early, considering school should still be in session, he could image her cackling from within her laboratory as she supervised Gaara over what he should do next in the exercise.

It was a good thing that Naruto could work well under pressure, he quickly ripped off a bit from his school jacket and wrapped the long piece of clothe around his mouth before moving towards the elevator panel so he cold get the machine moving again.

One of the benefits of being Gaara's friend, who was their resident technical genius, he was taught how to override the system in case of a takeover.

So moving quickly he opened the metal door that reached the wires underneath the panel and quickly set to work maneuvering the wires, making sure to move as quickly as possible in order to avoid inhaling as much of the iridescent green smoke as possible.

Naruto briefly looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and sighed knowing that he didn't have enough to explain the situation to his friend, but Naruto did make a mental note to give his grandmother a piece of his mind once this was all over.

Thankfully the elevator got moving again and soon headed in the destination that Naruto had intended from the beginning, however it stopped suddenly a floor above Tsunade's and opened towards a darkly lit room.

'Great…' was Naruto's only thought as he turned to help Sasuke up and out of the elevator so that he could turn on the light in the room and somehow contact Tsunade to stop the exercise, "Why does Baa-chan always have to do this..."

Naruto wasn't expecting an answer to his comment, but it was answered none the less by a husky sounding voice that was mere inches away,

"Tsunade had nothing to do with it Naru-chan…" The comment was followed by a husky laugh.

That playful and familiar voice could only belong to one person in Naruto's mind, "Fuck this isn't the time to play Sai!" Apparently his teammate had decided on more ruthless tactics to get his attention and the blonde wasn't amused.

Their was a voice near Naruto's ear now, "Oh but it is my love…" the blonde felt lips caressing the outer cartilage of his ear and Naruto had to suppress the temptation to hit his fellow teammate in the face, since he had Sasuke to consider who probably had no idea what was really going on.

Naruto pulled away from those lips and turned to glare in the direction where the voice was coming from, "I'm not kidding Sai… turn on the lights right now and turn off the gas so that I can contact Tsunade."

Sasuke was confused by this point and wondered who this Sai was and why Naruto would think sending weird smoke into their elevator was a joke. He opened his mouth to ask Naruto exactly that, but a hand soon covered his mouth while another wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a taller more muscular body and away from the oblivious blonde.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, you don't need to inhale a lot of smoke for it to take affect," It was Sasuke's turn to feel a mouth touching the outside of his ear and the raven had to suppress a shudder of fear over the touch, "I promise to make it the delay worth your while my love…" the last comment was followed by something wet touching his ear.

Sasuke tried to struggle against the arms holding him in place and apparently his captor thought his actions were amusing, "I had no idea the smoke could work this quickly on you… I'll have to thank Tsunade later for making it… Neh," this was followed by his captor nuzzling his neck followed by a husky laugh as Sasuke's captor slowly started dragging him farther back into the room, leaving Naruto behind.

The feeling of terror that ran up Sasuke's spine and made his stomach clench in fear, was nothing new to Sasuke considering what he had been through before with Itachi and his crew, but it didn't make the situation any easier that his captor had somehow confused him with Naruto and that his new friend had no idea he had been taken away. Sasuke only hoped that Naruto would find him soon because an imaged scene had come to mind, at the first touch of the captor's lips on his ear, that Sasuke prayed would never come true.


	4. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

I realize that it has been a while since the last time I updated this story and I want to apologize for the delay to all those who took the time to comment and add this story to their favorite. I have been currently busy with a lot of things, which include not only work but getting sick twice and having to still deal with contacting a stupid insurance company regarding my car… god my life sucks XP but at least I finally finished this chapter the way I wanted to ;) so I guess it can't all be that bad. I hope everyone reading this, likes this chapter. It will show an important glimpse into Sasuke's past including something no one anticipated coming… I could tell you more, but that would ruin the surprise.

Itachi: Ok enough ranting… on with the story!

(Smacks) be nice to the author… she can take away your cookie privileges…

Itachi: but… but

(Holds up cookie)

Itachi: Fine, I will behave (grabs cookie and runs) hahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto.

Orange Crush-Chapter 4 by KitsuneFun

I cannot make you love me  
I wouldn't even try  
Your stone heart would break me  
Tear me up inside  
Pedestal clock ticking  
A new design  
Fall apart with my baby  
Suicide mind

Pain.

There was a searing pain coming from the side of Sasuke's head as he lay, with his eyes covered by thick gauze, staring out into darkness.

"Do you think this is necessary?"

That was his mom's voice, Sasuke thought blinking his suddenly itchy eyes from behind the gauze, he would have moved his hands, but they wouldn't move and Sasuke couldn't figure out why.

"Of course… you saw what he did to Gai's nephew and they were only sparing…"

'What were they talking about?' Sasuke could clearly hear the fear in his father's voice as the older man answered his mother. There was a brief silence followed by some sniffling coming from the direction that Sasuke had heard his mother's voice coming from.

"There… There Mrs. Uchiha… its not like he will be dead…"

The sniffling stopped and their was a sudden growl coming from the older woman's mouth, followed by a weird scuffling noise, making Sasuke even more confused as he listened in.

"Do you think I care about that!" his mom yelled, "He's an Uchiha… there has never been an Uchiha with no powers before… he's worthless… pathetic…"

That wasn't anything new to Sasuke because he had heard this all before. Suddenly Sasuke felt a presence looming close, near his head, and a warm breath blowing against his ear making him shiver in fear.

"Pathetic…"

Sasuke didn't recognize the voice, it sounded young and around his age, even though it cracked a bit as though it wasn't used to speaking, "They have no idea that this is only temporary, but adults never listen to children, do they?" the voice seemed to hesitate and move away because Sasuke couldn't feel that warm breath near his ear anymore.

"They have no idea… power like yours is dangerous… it should be taught instead of held in…"

The voice started to fade away around the same time as the voices of his parents did.

'What power were they talking about?' was Sasuke's initial reaction, as he could feel his body wanting to wake up from the odd dream.

A dream...

Sasuke heard another voice chuckling in response to the thought, it sounded oddly like his own which sent a chill of dread running up his spine and Sasuke wondered, in his fear, where it was coming from.

Where indeed…

You'll know soon enough…

Another laugh.

Dark eyes flew open and Sasuke found himself staring up at a brilliant blue sky unhindered by any clouds, the color reminded him eerily of Naruto's eyes and he felt another shiver of a different kind racing down his back, awaking his system and sending a tingle of warmth rushing inside his belly.

The fact that Sasuke felt content staring up at the sky might have been seen as odd to someone else who would have wondered why they were suddenly lounging outside instead of inside the AFF building with Naruto.

As if suddenly realizing it himself, Sasuke jerked up from his prone position lying on his back, to a sitting position, in order to view the area surrounding him better. Dark eyes widened in shock as they stared outward upon a meadow full of bright red poppies.

A glint of gold brought Sasuke's attention away from the mass of crimson flowers.

To his surprise, the raven spotted his new friend lounging naked across from him and staring blankly up at the sky. A sudden shivering sensation ran up Sasuke's body as he continued to stare, watching as the almost nonexistent wind played with the soft golden spikes that littered Naruto's head.

Dark eyes wandered from those golden locks down towards the exposed tan skin that lay beneath, it was caramel colored in appearance and seemed both smooth and toned, a picture of perfection.

The fact that Sasuke might be a little jealous of his friend's apparent beauty, in comparison to his own, never crossed the raven's mind because; he soon became fully aware of the fact that his new friend's body was completely bare of any clothing.

The thought of what happened to Sasuke's kidnapper or why both him and Naruto were lounging in a poppy filled meadow instead of inside the AFF building never crossed the raven's mind since the need to view more of his friend's body overtook Sasuke's normal logic.

Sasuke's eyes eagerly roved down across smooth yet well-toned pecks and abs, and along the blonde's belly the raven noticed a swirling tattoo that was comprised of intricate detailed kanji that ended at the taller boy's belly button.

A pink tongue slid out nervously and rubbed against suddenly dry and slightly chapped lips as Sasuke's eyes continued to move lower, where a tiny sprinkling of golden hair was scattered just beneath the blonde's navel before it dipped beneath one of Naruto's raised knees, making something inside Sasuke tingle in awareness.

The raven closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath while rubbing his suddenly sweating hands against his school pants in hopes of willing away the unique sensation.

"This has to be a dream?" Sasuke found himself mumbling while shaking his head over how odd the situation was turning out.

Hearing a husky chuckle in response. Dark eyes lifted up in surprise and locked with blue eyes that were no longer directed towards the sky, but instead were staring over at him in amusement. Sasuke found himself blushing and looking away from his friend's intense stare a moment as he tried to think up any excuse to explain to his friend why he had been caught staring.

A slow smile overtook Naruto's face as he took in Sasuke's apparent discomfort, "A dream?" the blonde's smile almost seemed angelic as it stretched out across his face making his deep blue eyes sparkle, "Let's see…" Naruto slowly moved his body till he was on his hands and knees and crawling over to Sasuke's side.

"For you…" The blonde continued to say in a husky voice as he gently cupped Sasuke's chin and moved it up till the raven was no longer looking away from him, "I can be whatever you want me to be…"

Peach colored lips opened to exhale before they lowered and hovered just above Sasuke's own trembling lips. Unlike the last few times when the raven had imagined Naruto doing this, this time it seemed newer and more exciting, and less comforting to the raven's newly awakened senses.

The blonde seemed to find the fact that Sasuke continued to remain quiet and quite captivated by the light teasing… amusing and Naruto let out a chuckle before smiling against the other boy's lips, "You like this… don't you?"

A sense of panic overtook Sasuke at having the other boy this close.

'But…' he thought while licking his lips again, 'if this was a dream what could it hurt to touch, especially since the real Naruto would never know of the truth?'

It was what the raven tried to convince himself was right when the blonde suddenly leaned close and captured his lips in a supple kiss.

The feeling was soft, smooth, and warm. Leaving a tingling sensation running up and down Sasuke's body. Dark eyes instinctually closed as Sasuke pressed back, accepting the dream presented to him.

Naruto's lips moved slowly to suckle first at Sasuke's top then bottom lip before pressing his warm tongue briefly inside the raven's gasping mouth in order to press against the moist toungue inside.

The blonde pulled away with a smirk when he heard Sasuke whimper, "So sweet…" Naruto moved his head to kiss a trail down the raven's pale neck, sucking briefly at the skin as he moved.

None of the visions Sasuke had recently could prepare the raven for the way this dream felt and he briefly wondered whether or not this was actually happening, but that only brought up concerns over why his new friend was doing this in the first place.

Sasuke didn't want to worry about the oddity, only allowing himself to give into the unique pleasure that was filling his system.

"Na…" Sasuke moaned again due to a particular hard suck near his artery vein, and arched his back allowing the blonde better access to the area.

"Yes…" Naruto purred in approval against the raven's neck, leaning down to suck at the newly exposed area when Sasuke's neck met his shoulder, "Don't hold back on me… Naru."

Black eyes flew open in shock, "Wha…" Sasuke took in a deep breath in order to calm his unsteady nerves, 'maybe he had misunderstood Naruto… there was no reason for the blonde to have said his own name… right?'

The most lips paused against Sasuke's collarbone when the blonde realized the other boy was no longer responding to his caresses. Leaning back up, Naruto stared down at Sasuke and gave a cute… though unusual pout for the blonde, "What's wrong?" the blonde suddenly grinned, "Aren't you satisfied with what you see?"

Sasuke was confused by the odd comment, 'wasn't Naruto seeing what he saw?'

Naruto silently regarded the raven a moment as if expecting an answer, the fact that Sasuke continued to remain quiet seemed to continually amuse the blonde who moved till his larger body was hovering just above Sasuke's still form, looking down at him, "You must be seeing what you desire most…"

The blonde lifted a tan finger to gently rub along Sasuke's lower lip as he continued to look down at raven in amusement, "I can always hope its me, but we both know that isn't the case right… Naruto?"

'Huh? He definitely said Naruto this time, but wasn't he…' By this point Sasuke was severely confused as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Giving into an unusual instinct, Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the wrist and he was suddenly flooded with the eerie vision of another boy in Naruto's place sitting across from him and grinning in an almost unemotional way.

An intense feeling of fear started to curl within Sasuke's stomach as he realized that this must be the 'Sai' Naruto mentioned earlier, but it didn't explain why the other boy looked so much like Naruto.

An almost fake looking smile overtook the other boy's face as he watched whom he thought was Naruto, start to look panicked and move away from him, "I don't see why you don't want this Naru… after all don't I look like the person you desire most?"

"I don't want you Sai!" Sasuke yelled while pushing at the other boy's body.

The other raven-haired youth's mouth seemed to turn up almost maliciously in response to the comment, "I didn't think you would catch on this quickly," Apparently he was still seeing Sasuke as Naruto.

Sai blinked dark emotionless eyes down at Sasuke before giving the smaller boy a rather awkward and tilted smile, "A pity, I was hoping that you would finally give in without a fight Naru, but it looks like I will have to take matters into my own hands…"

With those words, the other raven jerked his hand away from Sasuke, before pulling out an oddly shaped cylinder and spraying the substance in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke gasped as the green colored gas entered his lungs again, it was similar to the same smoke that had entered the elevator earlier, however unlike before, it left the raven's body feeling surprisingly numb rather than making him pass out.

The raven opened his mouth in order to tell the other boy that he wasn't Naruto, only to have a tan digit move to cover his lips, keeping him silent, "I would suggest that you don't try to talk… one of the benefits of Tsunade's special smoke is that it not only leaves your opponent drained, but it makes them incapable of speech for over an hour…" the blonde leaned close till he was whispering in Sasuke's ear, "plenty of time for us to get well acquainted… right Naru-chan?"

Sasuke felt something wet and rough touch the outer shell of his ear and he couldn't suppress the shudder of disgust that filled his being, at having someone other than Naruto doing this… it didn't feel right.

"If you haven't guess by now… we are in Gaara's virtual reality room."

Sai moved to grab at Sasuke's hands pinning them above the raven's head. The brunette was finding himself more turned on by the second by Naruto's lack of will to fight, 'it must mean that he wants me… finally' the brunette though gleefully as he leaned down and started to suck at the skin of Naruto's neck till it showed a bright red and oddly shaped hickey.

"Mmm…" Sai fairly purred as he licked at the reddened area in satisfaction before sitting up and continuing his mini speech, "Gaara truly is talented… making a room that not only makes you see what you desire most, but it allows to you feel, taste and experience everything you desire the most to see."

The idea had never crossed Sasuke's mind before that he would ever be in a place like Sai had described. 'For what purpose would a person named Gaara make a room that showed you whatever you desired to the point that it felt, smelled or even tasted like what you wished most?' Being in the position he was now, all Sasuke could think was that he wished someone would destroy the monstrosity.

The imposter still sitting across from Sasuke grinned in glee at the unfortunate raven's position, "You really should have given in… now it won't be as pleasurable as it could have been…"

"…" Sasuke tried to force a sound… anything only to find, to his horror, that nothing would come out just like Sai had said.

'Oh god…Please…' Sasuke begged with his eyes as the blonde leaned in again to continue their earlier play, 'Someone save me…' the need to cry tingled along the rims of his eyes making them irritated, but they refused to leak out any tears as thought mocking Sasuke for his weakness.

"I think I like you this way Naru…" the other boy mumbled huskily against slightly damp and pale skin, "So helpless and in need…" black eyes lifted to stare intently into Sasuke's own a moment before that evil smile appeared again, "It turns me on seeing you so helpless…"

'But…I don't want this.' Sasuke tried to close his eyes and block out the sight before him.

If that is what you wish

Sasuke's eyes flew open in surprise, hearing the same voice from his dream. 'Where was it coming from?' the raven knew he couldn't move his head and settled on trying to move his dark eyes this way and that in order to find the source of the voice, but Sasuke couldn't see anything.

Not that you would…

The voice proceeded to let out a bone-chilling laugh, making Sasuke's blood freeze further in bewilderment since the voice sounded a lot like himself yet, it wasn't him… 'Then who?'

Who indeed?

Sai, who was oblivious to what was going on in the other boy's head, proceeded to move his body till his thighs lay on either side of the lanky boy beneath him, "Of course, I only see you my darling Naruto… so its not affecting me in the slightest, except…" the brunette turned to indicate their surroundings in amusement, "It is interesting that you would choose a scene from the 'Wizard of Oz' isn't it?"

Leaning close again till his lips hovered just over Sasuke's again, Sai let out a warm breath caressing the trembling skin beneath his lips, "Does that mean your interested in being a 'Friend of Dorothy' because I can make all your desires come true."

Wanting a dream…

Sasuke heard the amusement in the other voice and all he could feel a growing sense of dread.

He doesn't realize that I can bring to life his every nightmare…

The realization that something was happening, that had never happened before, scared the hell out of Sasuke and he wanted nothing more than for everything to go away. But what scared Sasuke the most was the thought that whomever owned that voice could and would do something bad… something that might take him away from Naruto.

Very well, for Naruto, just a taste then…

That feeling Sasuke always got, when Naruto touched him, seemed to tingle warmly down his body. Except this time the feeling was stronger… almost pleasurable and Sasuke unwilling found himself arching his back in ecstasy in response to the feeling, allowing his mind to be instantly drawn backwards into yet another vision.

While Sasuke's mind was occupied with sporadic images of his future involving Naruto, the raven's body began to move as if drawn on by strings, using an unusual amount of strength that Sasuke never had before, to throw Sai against the wall of the virtual reality room as if the other boy was nothing more than a rag doll.

Pressing a hand against his side, Sai wince in pain and began to cough up blood as he lifted his head in order to stare at Naruto in shock. Sai noticed that his crushes normally crystal blue eyes were now an intense blood red… the affect made the blonde look almost like a demon, "Naruto?"

The person Sai thought was the blonde gave him a leering grin, "You would do well to stay away from what is mine…" the voice fairly dripped venom as the blonde stared Sai down, "In fact, I think you need to learn an important lesson about who exactly belongs to whom…"

The being raised his hand, and suddenly everything surrounding them dissolved like it was nothing more than liquid smoke, till everything surrounding them turned dark and their surroundings took on the appearance of a empty, overgrown and derelict graveyard.

Sai gingerly came to knees, mindful of his side, as he surveyed the changed area in shock, "Naru…" he turned to look up at Naruto, wondering why the blonde would suddenly change their location to something like a graveyard, "What…"

Except it was no longer the blonde he saw, but someone completely different with long spiky black hair that lay midway down his back. The person before him still had the same blood red eyes, but they were set in a deathly pale face, that only made you think of one word… Evil.

"Who are you? Where's Naruto?"

The being's mouth tilted into an evil smirk as it glared down at Sai, "Who indeed… I guess you could call me Madara…" the eyes seemed to flash with untold fire as the man raised his clawed hand in Sai's direction, "Too bad you won't have the option to run."

Sai soon learned another point about Gaara's virtual reality room which was that no one outside the room could hear you scream.

To be continued in chapter 5…

Because this chapter ended up longer than I intended, I will be showing Naruto's part in the next chapter. There will also be more about Sasuke's split personality (Madara... and yes if you have read the latest chapters of Naruto, you will know who that is) and how it plays with his powers later, so I hope you look forward to it.


	5. The Devil Inside

Thanks for patiently waiting for the new chapter. I unfortunately had been in the hospital recently due to a Staph infection in my leg, it unfortunately took a long time to heal due to my diabetes, but I am back and writing a new chapter for you guys… I hope you like it.

Just as a side note, if any of you are interested in hearing updates on any of my new chapters, please check out my Deviant Art page, 'kitsunefun./', since I usually give a lot of my hints there as well as other things… including my own artwork.

A couple of new characters will be introduced as well as more about Madara. I am sorry if their might have been a slight confusion for some people in the previous chapter in regards to when someone is thinking something, when Madara's talking or someone just talking in general, so I hope the following helps.

Talking: "Blah"  
Thinking: 'Blah'  
Madara Speaking: _'Blah'_

If you haven't guessed, I love using 'Blah' in a sentence, it makes saying certain things funnier XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

Orange Crush-Chapter 5 'The Devil Inside' by KitsuneFun

Thump Thump.

Pain clutched at Naruto's chest making it hard for him to breath. Kneeling down, Naruto tucked his body close as he tried to catch a breath, but the pain only seemed to be getting worse. Subconsciously, Naruto wondered if the minor amount of smoke he inhaled in the elevator was making him feel this way.

"Kid are you ok?" Naruto couldn't find the strength to turn and look in the direction where the voice was coming from, but the blonde didn't need to look to know who had talked, it was Asuma.

The third oldest member of the Asian Freedom Force stood with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lip, he stood looking down at their youngest member in confusion over why Naruto was sweating, resembling a goldfish that had jumped out of its bowl and away from any sign of water.

Leaning down on his heals, he lifted his gloved hand and pressed it against the younger boy's head in order to feel his temperature, "This isn't like you kid… you never get sick because of that superhuman healing ability of yours."

So far it didn't seem that Naruto had a temperature, which was odd, "I think I need to find Tsunade… she'll need to look at you."

Naruto shook his head slowly, "Can't…" he managed to gasp out between shallow breaths, "Sasu…" he closed his eyes and tried to summon whatever breath he could in order to talk, but it seemed hopeless. Inside, Naruto felt a tremendous amount of panic over what Sai could possibly be doing to his new friend at that exact moment and he wanted to find Sasuke as quickly as possible in order to save him, but it seemed that Naruto's body wasn't cooperating with his mind.

Tears of frustration leaked out from beneath Naruto closed eyes as he thought about how much he was failing his new friend now.

Asuma took a deep breath as he noticed how stubborn the younger boy was acting, but it was one of the qualities that made him an excellent teammate within AFF because Naruto would never give up on a fallen comrade, "Ok kid…" Asuma lifted a finger towards his unlit cigarette and with a small charge of electricity that flowed from his finger, he lit the cigarette's tip and took a deep inhale before continuing, "I'm pulling rank and getting Tsunade's ass here so that she can fix you up nice and good, then I'll help you with that Sasu chick of yours."

Naruto wanted to correct Asuma regarding his friend, not wanting to give the older man the wrong impression, but even he knew that something needed to be done if he wanted to see Sasuke in one piece. He could feel his body become weaker and weaker, even his eyesight was darkening (never a good sign) … he needed help.

Naruto watched as Asuma quickly took out a walkie-talkie that all members of AFF were given in order to stay in contact with another other member in times of crisis and this was a crisis in Asuma's book.

Taking out the small device that resembled a wireless Bluetooth device and attached it to his ear, clicking a button, the older man cleared his throat after taking another hit off his cigarette, "Computer…" their was a beep in response, "Contact Tsunade…" their was a couple of clicks and the device rang through to Tsunade's own device.

Apparently Tsunade wasn't happy with the sudden disturbance and practically growled into the device in answer, "Their better be a major disaster happening Asuma because I am actually beating the house at cards right now…"

Asuma gave a snort in response to the older woman's bad habit when it came to gambling, "Well if seeing Naruto collapsed on the floor of your Medical room isn't an emergency… then I don't know what is…"

Their was a sudden pause then another curse before Tsunade answered, "This better be a joke Asuma cause Naruto doesn't get sick or hurt… it's practically impossible."

"Then what would you call the site of your grandson practically turning blue and gasping like a fish?" Asuma practically growled out in response to the childish woman on the other end.

"Really?" there was a pause on the other end and Asuma could have sworn he heard an odd clicking noise on the other end, "Can Naruto speak at all?"

"Well…" Asuma turned to look down at Naruto as the blonde looked up at him, "He was trying to mention something about a girl named Sasu and he happens to be in his school clothes, but other than that I don't have a clue…"

"Shit…" there was that odd clicking noise again, "We need to figure out if he's been in contact with any foreign substances or if it might have to do with that Sasu chick…"

"S…smoke…" Naruto finally managed to say something else, but it ended in a coughing fit.

Asuma leaned close and rubbed at the boy's back hoping it would ease his pain a bit, "Hey kid… take it easy…"

Naruto shook his head and pointed in the direction of the still open elevator where small wisps of green smoke where still seen escaping into the surrounding room. Asuma's brown eyes narrowed as he eyed the odd phenomenon, "Hey Tsunade… do you happen to know anything about green smoke?"

The older woman paused in her tapping, hearing the update, "Did you say green smoke?"

"Yeah…" Asuma nodded standing up and heading close to the elevator, but not close enough to inhale any of the gas in case it proved toxic, considering what it had done to Naruto, it might not be the smartest move to get anywhere near it, "It's leaking from the elevator… did Gaara install a new security measure that might have accidentally gone off while Naruto was in the elevator?"

"Not likely…" Tsunade stated shaking her head in response, "Gaara doesn't make any mistakes when he constructs something, its what makes him a genius, however the green smoke is a problem…" their was that strange clicking again, "I naturally would suspect Sai's perverted side having a hand in this, but if Naruto is by himself then…"

"True…" Asuma nodded, having become used to the odd characteristics of Sai's clones in the past, "Sai's perverted side wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of Naruto's weakness in order to make him do things that the host would regret later…" Asuma felt Naruto grip at the fabric of his jean clad pant leg in response to uttering Sai's name and frowned, looking down at the blonde he noticed that he was nodding a bit and the older man almost bit his cigarette in two in anger, "Fuck! it was Sai…"

"That perverted little shit!" Tsunade yelled before banging at the table she was sitting at upsetting the chips that were laying there, "I know he overheard me talking to Shizune about that new compliance gas that I was working on, but I had no idea that one of his personality clones would take that information and hurt Naruto in the process… when I get a hold of him, he'll wish he never learned to separate his body into duplicates with their own specific personality…"

Sins of the mother  
Make us come together  
Fall for our Pain  
Will the Light shine?  
Take us to a new Dawn  
Only the whispered words  
Of Fate  
Can say whom

Dark eyes slowly opened and stared out across a pure white floor, they lifted and watched as the pale perfection of the room stretched outwards towards the wall and up to the ceiling.

Waking up, Sasuke could still feel the residual effects of pleasure humming through his body, left over from the latest dream he had received involving his new friend, Naruto.

Madara purred in agreement from the back of Sasuke's mind.

Slowly lifting himself from his prone position, Sasuke viewed the room further and was surprised to see that it was completely empty except for a large computer monitor and keyboard attached to the far wall.

Moving slowly in order to stand up, Sasuke checked out the monitor hoping it would somehow give him a clue about where he was exactly, having only remembered what Sai had said earlier, about them being in a virtual reality simulator.

Feeling a pain in his shoulder as he lifted himself, Sasuke adjusted his footing, only to slip suddenly on the slick flooring, and falling down into a puddle of blood that lay near his feet and spread out across the floor in an odd dragging pattern that lead towards the opposite wall.

It was blood.

Because of Sasuke's position earlier, he had missed seeing the puddle lying beneath and behind him. Staring at the site now it looked, to Sasuke, as if someone had grabbed a paint gun and sprayed the length of the area before grabbing a couple of brushes and dragging them across the floor in odd lines that lead towards, where Sasuke assumed, the door was.

The site of that much blood almost made Sasuke through up, he lifted his hand to cover his mouth, only to discover that the substance covered both of his hands and spread out across his torso and knees, from where he had been laying against the stuff on the floor.

A sense of panic slowly overtook Sasuke's mind as he continued to stare at the site of so much blood covering himself, that didn't belong to him… even if the substance came from his attacker it still disturbed him because he had inadvertently done this because he had allowed his alter personality to take over.

Madara had taken to the job quite gleefully and Sasuke had to wonder if Sai had even survived the experience.

"GOD…. Why does everyone have to mess with my stuff," Sigh, "It looks like I will have to install those locks after all…"

The site of someone suddenly appearing in his line of sight surprised Sasuke, as he turned to look at the oddly dressed individual that entered. Glad for once that someone was there that could potential help him… at least Sasuke hoped so.

The pale skinned boy, that had entered the room, was around Sasuke's age, with short slightly spiky red hair, wearing a black tank top with a white skull in the center and plaid pants over his bare feet. As the boy turned, Sasuke noticed that he had thick dark circles surrounding cyan colored eyes that were barely covered by the plastic red-rimmed goggles he wore.

The boy turned and squinted in Sasuke's direction as though trying to figure out whom it was that had entered his domain. The red-haired boy suddenly sat down on his haunches while folding his arms loosely across his knees as he studied Sasuke closer.

"Interesting…" the redhead pushed back his goggles to lay atop his head as he continued to stare Sasuke down, "I wasn't informed about any visitors… I'll have to speak to Orochimaru later about this... since he likes to point out that we don't take security seriously around here."

The redheaded boy shook his head before immediately standing up and walking over towards the console, Sasuke had noticed earlier in the white room, in order to fiddle with the buttons there.

Sasuke didn't know whether or not he should be shocked by the fact that the other boy could ignore the fact that both the room and Sasuke were covered in blood… perhaps this was such a common site in the AFF building, that no one was surprised by it anymore, but having met someone like Naruto, Sasuke doubted it.

Lifting a still shaky hand through his hair, Sasuke realized the strands he was sifting through were sticky. In curiosity, he moved his hand away from his scalp, only to stare in horror and the amount of congealed blood covering his fingertips.

The need to throw up made Sasuke kneel over and grip at his stomach; he would have, if not for the fact that the redhead had stopped typing on the console in order to stare curiously in his direction.

Apparently the other boy must of misunderstood Sasuke's look of pain, "Don't worry… It doesn't look like the blood is all yours," he mentioned briefly before turning to face the monitor again, "I'll make sure Tsunade looks at you before you leave."

The red-haired boy's forehead crinkled up suddenly, before he leaned down and stared closer at the screen, as it made an odd beeping noise, "It looks like someone's looking for you… or should I say a girl named Sasu…" he turned to give Sasuke an odd smirk, as if finding the fact that Sasuke being called a girl was funny, "Though I wonder how Asuma could have made that mistake?"

Sasuke didn't know anyone by the name of Asuma, and shook his head negatively over hearing the name, "I don't know him… Naruto didn't mention him when he brought me here…"

"Naruto?" The other boy's eyes narrowed a bit as he suddenly looked Sasuke up and down again as if trying to decide something, "Why would he bother with someone like you?"

'Well I guess theirs no chance of this guy being friendly,' Sasuke thought as he gingerly tried to regain his footing, ignoring the comment since it was something he was used to hearing from others, "He's my classmate at Konoha High… nothing more…"

_'HA…'_ Madara gave a snort, '_Shall I replay your naughty dream of Naruto for him?'_

Sasuke flushed a bright red at the implied threat, 'Now isn't the time…'

_'When isn't it?'_ Madara laughed, _'I'd watch out for this one though… he smells funny.'_

Sasuke wanted to ask what Madara meant by that remark, but was interrupted by a card being suddenly thrust in front of his face, "Huh?"

"Are you stupid?" the redhead shook his head and mumbled something, "Sheesh… I'm always being surrounded by these idiots," before thrusting the plastic card in Sasuke's shirt pocket.

Sasuke noticed that the redhead's hands were covered by long red plastic gloves that reached his elbows, Sasuke eyed the odd site, wanting to know why the redhead had put the gloves on just to hand him a card.

The other boy seemed to notice the stare and only glared at Sasuke, in an accusatory manor as he crossed his arms, "What… you never seen anyone wearing gloves before?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No… I."

The redhead waived him off before Sasuke could continue, "Better that you don't know… just take that card," he stated while pointing at Sasuke's shirt pocket, "It will help you to access the restricted buttons inside the elevator outside the door to this room, that way you can reach floor 51… got it?"

The need to ask, 'why the redhead was suddenly helping him', was at the tip of Sasuke's tongue, but by the look of continued animosity on the other boy's face, Sasuke knew better than to press the issue, "So will this bring me to exit?"

"Idiot… god," The redhead pressed his fingers towards his temples and massaged the area while closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale of air, "I told you that you would have to speak to Tsunade didn't I? She's on floor 51 inside her medical lab with Naruto right now…"

"Naruto…"

"Yes Naruto…" The redhead's teeth practically snapped in response, annoyed as he was by Sasuke's continued presence in his private space, "Now go before I decide to take off these gloves and show you something you should fear instead of Sai's machinations."

Sasuke didn't think twice about the threat, and instead headed quickly towards the doorway and out.

Once outside the raven noticed, to his relief, that the elevator door was only a couple of feet away and headed towards it. Once the doors opened and he walked inside, Sasuke pulled out the plastic card he had been given in order to slide it through the card reader. It was as Sasuke was sliding through the card that he noticed the name written in bold bright red lettering, 'Gaara.'

Turning it over, Sasuke noticed that on the back it showed a photo of the redhead glaring back at him, 'So that's the genius, Naruto mentioned earlier… he's not that great…' Sasuke thought while sticking his tongue out at the picture, 'I hope Naruto understands if we never get along.'

Though a thought did enter Sasuke's mind about what power could possibly be so terrible that another person had to wear gloves in order to conceal it… and if that power was so bad, why 'Supers' hated him because he had none... or did he?


	6. Gods and Monsters

Thanks for waiting patiently for the new chapter of 'Orange Crush' from time to time I wanted to give you guys brief flashbacks into the characters pasts, this will help to explain why certain characters feel the way they do about others. In this flashback, it partially explains Naruto's first meeting with Itachi and Sasuke. Certain information, like what Sasuke's powers are, is omitted because now isn't the time to release what they are. Let's just say, it isn't just Sasuke having premonitions… there is something more their and it has to do with alternate personality Madara… that might not be a personality after all. More later, in meantime, thought its brief… I hope you enjoy the flashback.

Orange Crush Flashback-Gods and Monsters by KitsuneFun

Itachi: (glares) why am I always depicted as the bastard… I have feelings you know…

Really? (Smirks) like your pedo feelings involving a certain blonde cutie…

Itachi: (blushes) it's not what you think…

Ah… so you didn't tattoo Naruto's Honey-Pot on your tushie?

Itachi: O.O who told…

(Taps chin) I think it was a certain blue-skinned fish-man that will remain nameless…

Itachi: KISAME YOUR DEAD (runs off to confront Kisame)

lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky sob)

It was the hottest day of summer, and Itachi could feel the sweat rolling down his back as he sat kneeling on the ground, thanks to a chokehold his brother had placed him in since they had started their fighting session in the AFF building's training yard.

Staring up at his brother now, from the corner of his eye, Itachi could feel a tremor of fear race up his back at the look of absolute evil on the younger boy's face.

He didn't know when it had started, but Sasuke had turned from a happy-go-lucky younger brother to an evil psychopathic genius, ever since Sasuke had come into his own powers at the tender age of 5 years old.

"Brilliant…" Itachi could feel his muscles begin to cramp up as Sasuke increased the pressure on his back. Upon hearing the praising words directed towards his younger brother, Itachi looked up beseechingly at his father's pleased countenance hoping the older man would tell Sasuke to get off him, and make the pain stop.

Itachi's hopes were dashed as he stared into those unforgiving red eyes of his father, staring down at him like Itachi was worthless for even trying to fight against his youngest sibling. Itachi knew without asking that his father was disappointed in the fact that his oldest son, couldn't even win at a simple, hand-to-hand, combat-test of skills.

It was embarrassing that Sasuke, who was only 8 at the time and four years younger than Itachi, could easily beat him. (The didn't call Sasuke a genius for nothing) Closing his eyes in defeat, Itachi waiting for the inevitable time, when his brother felt he was sufficiently humiliated, before Sasuke finally let him go.

The sudden release with an, "Oomph..." coming from Sasuke, was Itachi's only clue that something wasn't going as planned, that feeling only increased when he felt a warm body pressed against his own. The feeling of another body touching his voluntarily, and not in an evil way, made Itachi involuntarily moan out in surprise.

"Let him go bully…" Itachi opened his dark eyes in shock and stared up at a face, he could only describe as angelic. From the younger boy's slightly chubby face (that was due to the child's lingering baby-fat) to the impossibly large blue eyes that were surrounded by a halo of golden curls, that were more chaotic in appearance than controlled, as if the child didn't care whether or not it was perfectly coifed.

Itachi watched as those accusing eyes, that had been looking at his brother, turned towards him in an apologetic way, "My dad will learn about this… are you ok?"

Never in Itachi's life had anyone ever put his life above anyone else's including his younger brother's own, not even his family. It was because his family felt, as a 'Super' coming from a established family, Itachi was a useless addition to society because all he could do with his powers was destroy things.

It was nice to finally be acknowledged in a way that wasn't hurtful. The need to open his mouth and thank his blonde-haired angel was at the tip of Itachi's tongue, but the words seemed lodged within his throat, and he ended up making a gurgling sound in response, which made the blonde angel in front of him smile and give a slight laugh.

Sasuke sat staring, at the scene happening between his brother and the cute blonde his age, with clenched fists, "Tell him to let go of Itachi, Otousan…. We weren't done fighting!" Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was jealous that the blonde's attention wasn't directed towards him.

Sasuke's outburst was ignored, as he father kneeled down in front of blonde and gave him a rare smile, "Don't worry Naruto-kun…" he lifted a hand to ruffle through the blonde's soft golden spikes affectionately, "I was only letting them practice… they weren't really trying to harm one another," he turned to look Itachi in the eye, as if to warn him about saying otherwise, "Isn't that right… son?" the last word he said as if it was an afterthought, that the older man had only mentioned for Naruto's benefit.

Itachi reluctantly nodded his head, and looked towards the ground as he answered. He didn't want the blonde; his father named Naruto, to notice his look of pain, knowing his father would punish him later for it, "Otousan's right… we were only playing."

"Of course…" Fugaku stated clapping his hands, as he stared down his nose in mock approval of his oldest son's efforts, "Its so they both can have a chance at becoming future AFF members like you Naruto-kun."

Normally Naruto would agree with the man his father called Fugaku Uchiha, but he had a feeling they were hiding something from him. It was a feeling that he learned to listen to since it usually was correct.

A look of indecision creased Naruto's brows as he stared between both Fugaku and Itachi as though trying to make sense of the odd looks they gave one another, it was almost like nether liked being in the other's presence, "A game?"

"Yes… Dobe…" Sasuke smirked in triumph as the blonde's eyes widened and jerked in his direction in shock at being called an idiot in Japanese.

"What did you call me?" Naruto was shocked by the younger boy's attitude; no one had ever mentioned anything, but nice things in his presence. So it was surprising to hear something completely different from a complete stranger.

Naruto let out a growl as he gingerly let go of Itachi, before standing up and facing Sasuke, eye to eye, "Take that back Teme!" The only reason he knew that particular word was because he had overheard it one time being directed towards his Grandpa Jiraya by his Grandma Tsunade when the older man had returned home one evening covered in mud and stinking of booze.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in response to the cuss word, "What did you call me?"

Sticking his tongue out at Sasuke, Naruto gave him an airborne raspberry, "And you call me an idiot…"

Annoyed at having his words thrown back at him, and by someone that was clearly not a genius like him, made Sasuke angry. Leaning close to the blonde's face till their noses touched, Sasuke opened his mouth to give Naruto a piece of his mind only to feel an oddly pleasurable spark shoot up his spine due to touching the other boy's skin so briefly.

It was something Sasuke had never felt before, and he was immobilized by the odd feelings overcoming him, leaving him at a loss for words.

What Sasuke didn't expect was for the blonde to push him away as if he was burned by Sasuke's touch, "Don't touch me… I don't like you, Sasuke."

Fugaku tried to salvage the apparent situation happening before his eyes, but Naruto ended up running from the training room, in a blur of orange movement towards the gate that lead outside the training room, before he could say anything to the contrary.

"That went well…" Sasuke heard the sound of sarcasm in his father's voice before his father turned to look at him disapprovingly, "I only hope this doesn't blow your chances of joining their group Sasuke…"

It was common knowledge that only the most powerful of Supers had the chance of ever making it into the Asian Freedom Force, and it was Fugaku's wish to finally have an Uchiha within their ranks, and he believed that wish could be fulfilled with Sasuke unlike his brother. But it might not happen if the son of the leader of AFF hated Sasuke's guts.

Fugaku turned to look at his oldest son, by 4 years, and gave the boy a brief nod, "Thanks to Itachi, we might have a chance with Naruto-kun after all, maybe your brother could convince him to like you Sasuke."

Itachi would rather swallow live coals than to allow his brother to have something that could be exclusively his, but he only nodded knowing his father wouldn't allow him to do what he wished.

It was the first time Sasuke had ever lost to Itachi over anything and it made the older sibling pleased that he managed to accomplish something his genius brother couldn't. He became hopeful that more events would happen to tear both Naruto and Sasuke further apart, leaving the angel to him.

Itachi was surprised when his hopes were later realized, as within a year, a dampener was placed on Sasuke's powers rendering him useless to his father's dreams. But not only that, all of Sasuke's memories till then were erased, making his younger sibling believe he had no powers to begin with. The fact that Sasuke couldn't remember anything, helped to ostracized his brother from Naruto whose own memories were suppressed of Sasuke. This was in order to make sure Sasuke would never be tempted to let his uncontrollable and dangerous powers loose.


End file.
